Me and My Bestfriends
by Minchan Park
Summary: Hanya sedikit kisah persahabatanku dengan teman-temanku -Choi Junhong-


Main cast: Choi JunHong (B.A.P), Oh SeHun(EXO), Huang ZiTao(EXO), Jeon JungKook(BTS), Kim TaeHyung(BTS)

Support cast: Byun BaekHyun(EXO), Jung DaeHyun(B.A.P), and Other...

Genre: Friendship, little humor

Rate: K+

Note from me:

Ini adalah ff pertamaku yg di share dan ff ketiga yg aku tulis, jadi mohon maaf kalau kurang bagus.

Selamat membaca^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namaku Choi JunHong. Aku masih berada di kelas 7 Junior High School. Aku memiliki teman-teman yang… yah agak konyol, entahlah aku juga bingung menyebutnya apa.

 _KRIIINGGG… KRIIINGGG…_

Bel di sekolahku berdering menandakan waktunya isitrahat.

"Hey Junhong-ah, kajja ke kantin!" seru seorang namja sembari menepuk punggungku. Dia Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook. Namja itu kulitnya tidak terlalu putih dan juga tidak terlalu gelap. Tubuhnya tidak begitu tinggi. Dia memiliki wajah yang imut, namun dia tidak pandai beraegyo, sampai-sampai aku dan yang lainnya harus mengajarinya.

Dia mengajakku ke kantin.

Sesampainya kami di kantin, aku dan Jungkook langsung mengambil tempat duduk.

"Kook, Sehun mana?" tanyaku yang menyadari bahwa namja berkulit pucat itu tidak bersama kami.

"Dia ke toilet – ah itu dia.. WOYY HUN! SINI!" jawabnya sembari memanggil Sehun.

Oh Sehun namanya. Kulitnya putih pucat, postur tubuhnya tinggi, namun agak datar, namun itu tidak membuat ketampanan yang ada di wajahnya tidak hilang. Wajahnya memang datar, namun bukan berarti anak itu pendiam ya… Sehun itu jauh dari kata 'PENDIAM'. Ya , dia anak yang jahil, dan pandai merengek, mungkin itu karena dia anak bungsu di keluarganya, sebab dia memiliki dua orang noona yang cantik dan memang sudah menginjak dewasa.

"Kalian sudah disini rupanya… dimana Tao? Kok, kalian tidak bersama dengannya?" pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Oh Sehun.

"Molla. Sejak sebelum bel dia sudah tidak ada di kelas" jawab Jungkook seadanya.

"Aku memesan bubble tea dulu ne.." pamit Sehun. Dia memang pecinta bubble tea.

"Hey! Itu Tao kan?" tanya Jungkook padaku sambil menunjuk seseorang yang tengah membawa nampan berisi satu cup ramen dan lemon tea.

"Eh iya, benar. Itu dia anaknya.."

"Kau dari mana saja eoh? Sejak sebelum bel kau menghilang, dan tau-tau sudah berada disini.." tanya Jungkook pada Tao.

"Hehehe… tadi aku meminta izin ke toilet pada Kwon Seonsaengnim, ketika aku keluar ternyata sudah bel… ya jadilah aku langsung ke kantin. Mian, hehehe…" jelas Tao kepada kami.

"Ooohh… ya sudah. Junhong, Kook, kalian tidak memesan?" tanya Sehun yang baru datang.

"Aku orange juice sajalah, Junhong kau mau apa? Biar aku pesankan sekalian." tanya Jungkook yang sudah berdiri.

"Orange juice juga deh." jawabku.

Beberapa saat kemudian Jungkook kembali dengan dua gelas orange juice.

"OH IYA!" teriak Jungkook tiba-tiba, membuat orang-orang di sekitar menjadi kaget.

"Wae?!" tanya Sehun.

"Tugas kelompok biologi kita, Hun… besok 'kan sudah dikumpulkan. Kita belum mengerjakannya. Bagaimana ini?" tanya Jungkook.

Aku baru ingat tentang tugas kelompok itu. Kalau tidak dikerjakan, bisa-bisa dipanggang kita oleh Lee seonsaengnim.

"Ya sudah, kita kerjakan sepulang sekolah di rumahku." Jawab Sehun santai.

"Oh iya, sekalian nonton film horror terbaru, Luhan noona membelikanku tadi malam, namun belum sempat aku tonton karena aku ingin menontonnya bersama kalian…" lanjutnya.

"Waaahhh… oke oke berarti nanti pulang, kita langsung ke rumahmu ya, Hun…"

"Ne.."

"Haiiisshhh… kenapa harus film horror? Tidak bosankah kalian? Aku bosan…" tanya Tao yang memang penakut. Huang ZiTao atau Tao ini pandai wushu, wajah garang, tapi cengeng dan penakut. Aigoo…

"Bosan atau takut?"ledek Jungkook.

"Iiishhh… ya sudahlah aku tidak ikut." Kata Tao menyerah

"Eittss… harus ikut." Balas Jungkook.

"Shirreo!"

"Ikut!"

"Shirreo….~"

"Pokoknya, kau harus ik – " perkataan Jungkook terputus karena Sehun mencegahnya. Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalaku melihat pertengkaran kecil mereka itu.

"Biar saja, Kook. Kalau dia tidak mau ikut, tak apa, jadi nanti kita tidak usah tulis nama dia di tugas kita. Lalu, aku akan bilang begini 'seonsaengnim, Tao tidak mau ikut kerja kelompok di rumahku kemarin, padahal kita sudah membujuknya, ya sudah jadilah dia tidak ikut bekerja' apa susahnya tinggal bilang seperti itu? Iya kan Kook, Hong?" Kata Sehun santai sambil senyum evil di bibirnya.

"E – eh.. jangan jangan… oke oke aku akan ikut!" Sergah Tao.

"Yakin?" aku meyakinkannya, dan dijawab anggukan oleh Tao.

"YEAYY!" sorak kami bertiga. Hahaha… lihat wajah Tao sekarang, sudah cemberut seperti itu! Hahaha…

.

.

.

"Kalian bawa sepeda 'kan?" tanya Sehun kepada kami ketika berjalan menuju tempat parkir sepeda. Semuanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah.. kajja!"

Kami melajukan sepeda kami di jalan yang agak sepi, di tengah terik matahari. Aigoo… ini sungguh sangat panas.

"Sehun-ah! Mampir di kedai es krim itu yuk! Panas nih…" teriakku pada Sehun yang berada di depan.

"Oke! ini benar-benar panas!" jawab Sehun. Ya, ini pukul 1 siang, bagaimana tidak terik mataharinya?

Kami pun memesan es krimnya. Tak lama kemudian, es krimnya datang.

"Hey Sehun! Eomma appa mu pulang jam berapa?" tanya Jungkook.

"Hmm… sekitar jam sembilan"jawabnya.

"Ooohhh…" kami bertiga ber-oh ria.

Setelah mampir di kedai es krim, kami melanjutkan perjalanan kami menuju rumah Sehun.

Dan sampailah kami di sebuah rumah besar bercat putih dengan tumbuhan-tumbuhan yang ada di terasnya.

"Annyeong… aku pulang…" kata Sehun

"Tuan muda sudah pulang? Tuan muda bersama teman-teman tuan muda ingin dibuatkan minum atau makanan?" tawar salah seorang maid yang bekerja di rumah Sehun.

"Hmmm… teman-teman, kalian mau apa?" tanya Sehun pada kami.

"Terserah kau saja Sehun-ah" jawab Jungkook dan dibalas anggukan olehku dan Tao.

"Ya sudah, bagaimana kalau yang segar-segar seperti... jus lemon?" tanya Sehun pada kami dan kami balas dengan anggukan.

"Baiklah tuan muda, akan saya buatkan 4 gelas jus lemon" balas maid tersebut.

"Ne, terima kasih Boa noona, nanti antar ke kamarku ne, gomawo…." Ucap Sehun kepada maid yang bernama Boa itu. Sehun memang anak orang kaya, tetapi tidak sombong. Dia ramah kepada semua pelayan-pelayan di rumahnya.

.

.

.

"Tinggal satu hewan lagi, apa ya?" ucap Sehun yang sedang kebingungan.

"Ah! Aku tau! Bagaimana kalau anoa? Hewan itu berasal dari Indonesia." Ucapku

"Hah? Mwo? Boa? Boa noona itu manusia, Junhong… dan dia itu murni Korea Selatan…" heh? Apa dia bilang? Boa? Aduuhhh… Sehun-ah kau harus ke dokter nanti.

"Anoa Sehun… bukan Boa! Anoa! A-NO-A!" balasku.

"Ooohhh… hehehe…. Ya sudah." Ucapnya kemudian melanjutkan mencari hewan yang bernama 'ANOA' itu.

.

.

.

"Cha! Sudah selesai. Kajja kita tonton filmnya." Ajak Sehun.

"Ne ne, aku sudah tidak sabar." Jawabku.

"Aku juga… Yeay!" sambung Jungkook.

Semua diantara kami sudah bersemangat, namun tidak dengan Tao, wajahnya sudah cemberut.

"Yak Tao-ya! Jangan cemberut terus… nanti cepat tua lho… hahaha…." Ledek Sehun diiringi tawa.

"Hahh… baiklah baiklah…" ucap Tao sambil menghela nafasnya.

.

.

.

Film sudah berputar sejak empat puluh lima menit yang lalu, tetapi si 'hantu' belum menampakkan dirinya. Namun, lihat Tao! Ck ck ck… dia sudah memeluk lenganku. Aku sudah berusaha untuk melepasnya, namun dia tetap saja memalingkan wajahnya dari tv. Dasar payah!

Dan tiba-tiba saja…

"UWAAAAAAA!" teriak kami berempat berbarengan. Kami benar-benar kaget ketika sosok perempuan dengan baju putih penuh darah muncul di layar. Jangan lupakan suara latarnya, sangat kencang membuat kami histeris.

"YAK! OH SEHUN! JANGAN BERISIK! AKU SEDANG BELAJAR UNTUK ULANGAN KIMIA BESOOKKK!" terdengar teriakkan nyaring dari kamar sebelah, kamarnya Baekhyun noona.

"NE NE NONA OH BAEKHYUN YANG TERHORMAT…." Balas Sehun berteriak pada kakaknya.

"Baiklah mari lanjutkan filmnya – eh Tao? Junhong, ada apa dengannya? Jangan bilang.. penyakitnya kambuh deh…." Tanya Sehun padaku setelah melihat kondisi Tao disampingku. Bagaimana Sehun tidak bingung, kalian tahu bahwa Tao sedang memelukku erat-erat dan membuatku agak sulit untuk bernafas.

"Hey Tao! Lepaskanlah pelukanmu dari Junhong… dia kesulitan bernafas tuh!" ucap Jungkook.

"Ha – habisnya aku kaget…" ucap Tao menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

"Sudah sudah.. kita juga kaget tau!" ucap Sehun sembari mengambil remote nya dan memulai lagi filmya.

.

.

.

"HUWAAAAAA!" teriak kami lagi karena tiba-tiba saja ada mayat berlumuran darah yang terjatuh dari atas pohon tepat di belakang anak-anak yang sedang bermain. Dan suaranya juga benar-benar kencang .

BRAKK

Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar Sehun terbuka, membuat kami semakin kaget karena pintu tersebut dibuka dengan kasar dan sangat keras.

"OH SEHUN! BISA TIDAK KALIAN TIDAK BERTERIAK-TERIAK HAH?! KALIAN SANGAT BERISIK! AKU SEDANG BELAJAR JADI BISAKAH KALIAN TENANG?!" ternyata itu Baekhyun noona yang datang dengan wajah yang memerah akibat marah dan berteriak.

"Noona… kami sedang menonton film horror, bagaimana kami tidak teriak? Dan aku yakin, jika noona yang menonton, pasti lebih histeris dari kami, lagipula kalau noona ingin tenang, belajar saja di bawah, atau di kamar Luhan noona, Luhan noona juga akan pulang malam katanya… jadi, kau bisa belajar sampai malam juga, noona yang cantik…" jawab Sehun santai.

"Haiistt.. noonaku yang itu memang menyebalkan! Beda sekali dengan Luhan noona." Katanya sambil cemberut.

.

.

.

.

.

"Annyeong…" ucap Sehun ketika baru datang.

"Ah.. Sehun datang juga kau. Aku masih terpikir film yang kemarin kita tonton. Aigooo….. aku sampai takut kalau masuk kamar mandi. Takut kalau di bath up kamar mandiku ada mayat seperti di film kemarin itu. Hiiihhh….." ucap Jungkook merinding.

"YAK! Sudah jangan dibahas ah!" ucap Tao yang semakin merinding.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Cho seonsaengnim datang membuat murid-murid yang tadi berantakan dan ramai menjadi rapih dan sunyi.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak… sebelum seonsaengnim memulai pelajaran, ada yang ingin seonsaengnim kenalkan kepada kalian. Taehyung, masuk nak.." ucap Cho seonsaengnim pada seseorang yang ada di balik pintu. Kemudian, orang itu masuk dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Annyeonghaseyo.. Joneun Kim Taehyung imnida… bangapseumnida…" ucap anak yang ternyata bernama Taehyung itu sambil memberikan senyuman manisnya.

"Nah.. anak-anak, dia akan menjadi teman kalian, namanya Kim Taehyung. Taehyung, kamu silahkan duduk di samping Jungkook. Jungkook, angkat tanganmu!"

Setelah mengetahui yang mana Jungkook dan menemukan tempat duduknya, Taehyung langsung duduk di samping Jungkook, di sebelah jendela.

"Annyeong… aku Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook. Kau bisa memanggilku Jungkook atau Kookie juga tidak apa." Ucap Jungkook ramah sambil menjabat tangan Taehyung.

"Ne, Kook. Aku Taehyung, biar lebih akrab panggil saja Taetae." Balasnya sambil tersenyum. Aku mendengar sedikit percakapan mereka karena aku duduk di sebelah Jungkook.

.

.

.

"Kook, kajja ke kantin." Ajak Sehun pada Jungkook.

"Ah ne, Taetae ayo kita ke kantin." Ajak Jungkook kepada Taehyung.

"Ne, Taehyung. Kajja!"Aku juga mengajak Taehyung. Taehyung bangkit dari duduknya dan mengikuti kami menuju kantin.

"Kalian ingin pesan apa? Biar aku saja yang memesankannya. Kalau aku sih biasa… bubble tea. Kalau kalian?" Tanya Sehun.

"Aku dan Tao juga bubble tea, deh." Ucap Jungkook dan diikuti amggukan dari Tao.

"Aku lemon tea. Kau ingin apa Taehyung?" tanyaku pada Taehyung.

"Aku….. hmmm… jus strawberry saja deh. Maaf ya, jadi merepotkanmu." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ne, gwenchana. Oh iya, aku Sehun. Oh Sehun." Ucap Sehun memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ah, ne Sehun. Gomawo." Ucap Taehyung lagi.

"Ya sudah, berarti bubble tea, lemon tea, dan jus strawberry ya?" ucap Sehun memastikan.

"Ne."ucapku.

Setelah itu, Sehun pergi memesan minuman-minuman itu.

"Oh iya, Taehyung. Aku Choi Junhong." Ucapku mulai memperkenalkan diri.

"Kalau aku Huang ZiTao. Panggil saja Tao." Ucap Tao

"Tao si penakut." Ledekku

"Ishhh…."

Tak lama kemudian, Sehun datang sambil membawa nampan dengan gelas-gelas berisi minuman yang kami pesan tadi.

"Taehyung, kenapa kau pindah ke sekolah ini? Memangnya ada apa dengan sekolah lamamu?" ucap Sehun memulai pembicaraan diantara kami.

"Tidak ada apa-apa di sekolah lamaku, maksudku ya… hubunganku dengan teman-teman di sekolah yang lama baik-baik saja."jawabnya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau pindah?" tanya Tao yang sudah penasaran.

"Dulu, aku itu tinggal di Seoul, namun ketika orang tua ku harus bekerja di Busan, kami pindah kesana karena aku tidak bisa ditinggal di rumah sendiri."

"Ooohh… kau anak tunggal dan tak memiliki pelayan?" ucapku yang mulai sedikit mengerti.

"Ne, aku anak satu-satunya. Dan ketika keluargaku di Busan, aku tinggal di rumah nenekku dan juga bersekolah di sana. Rumah nenekku itu besar, namun hanya ditempati oleh nenekku, bibiku, juga kakak sepupuku. Maka dari itu orang tuaku menitipkan aku di rumah nenekku. Dan, tepat dua hari yang lalu pekerjaan orang tuaku kembali lagi ke Seoul, dan kemarin aku mengerjakan tes di sekolah ini." Terangnya.

"Ooohh… Taehyung, nanti kau pulang sendiri atau dijemput?" tanya Jungkook.

"Dijemput, entah oleh siapa." Jawabnya.

"Yaaahhh…. Padahal kami ingin mengajakmu bermain bersama kami, tapi ya sudahlah, mungkin bisa lain kali." Lanjut Jungkook.

"Mian…."

"Ne…"

Ya, sebenarnya kami ingin bermain sepulang sekolah nanti dan ingin mengajak Taehyung juga, namun kebetulan ini hari pertama dia masuk sekolah, mungkin kalau kita bersahabat terlalu cepat. Tak apalah.

.

.

.

Kami berjalan bersama-sama dari koridor sekolah menuju tempat dimana sepeda kami diparkir.

"Eh? Itu bukannya Taehyung?" tanya Sehun ketika melihat seseorang berdiri di depan gerbang.

"Iya benar, ayo kita kesana." Ajakku.

Dan kamipun membawa sepeda kami menuju tempat dimana Taehyung berdiri.

"Hey Taehyung!" seru kami serempak.

"Eh? Kalian rupanya. Belum pulang?" tanyanya.

"Ini mau pulang." Jawab Tao.

"Kalau kau?" ucap Tao lagi.

"Hmmm… aku menunggu jemputanku." Jawab Taehyung sambil menengokan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Ya sudah, teman-teman, kita tunggu disini saja dulu, sampai Taehyung sudah dijemput."Ucap Sehun.

"Okee…" jawab kami.

"Eh? Tidak usah teman-teman… aku bisa menunggu sendiri, kok." Dia menolak.

"Tidak baik kau menunggu sendiri disini, kau 'kan anak baru, kalau nanti ada yang mengajakmu kemana-mana bagaimana? Kau tidak tahu daerah sini Taehyung-ah."ucap Sehun.

"Iya, benar. Lagi pula kau 'kan sudah menjadi bagian dari kami. Jadi, ini adalah rasa kesetiakawanan kami, iya 'kan teman-teman?" ucap Jungkook. Kami mengangguki pertanyaan Jungkook tadi.

"Benar tidak merepotkan?" tanya Taehyung lagi.

"Ne, gwenchana Taehyung-ah." Ucapku sambil tersenyum agar dia merasa nyaman dengan kami.

.

.

.

Kami menunggu di depan gerbang selama setengah jam, tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil berhenti di depan kami. Pintu mobil itu terbuka dan turunlah seorang Namja itu mirip dengan Taehyung.

"Daehyun hyung?!" teriak Taehyung lalu berlari memeluk namja yang dipanggil Daehyun itu.

"Annyeong Taetae…hyung telat menjemputnya ya? Mian…" ucap namja itu sambil tersenyum.

"Ne, gwenchanayo hyung. Hyung kenapa bisa ke sini? Memangnya hyung tidak sekolah?" tanya Taehyung kepada hyungnya itu.

"Hyung akan tinggal di Seoul, Tae…" jawab Daehyun sambil tersenyum.

"Jinjja?!"

"Iya, tadi hyung datang ke rumahmu untuk beres-beres barang-barang hyung."

"Yeay! Oh iya, hyung ini teman-temanku. Teman-teman, ini Daehyun hyung."

"Oh,annyeong… Jung Daehyun imnida.. bangapta." Ucap Daehyun hyung sambil tersenyum kearah kami.

"Annyeong…Sehun imnida."

"Tao imnida."

"Kalau aku Jungkook."

"Joneun Junhong imnida."

"Ya sudah Sehun, Tao, Jungkook, dan Junhong aku sedang buru-buru, kami duluan ya…" ucap Daehyun hyung lalu masuk ke dalam mobilnya sambil menarik tangan Taehyung.

"Taehyung! Ppali, aku ingin ke Seoul of Performing Art High School!"

"Ne, hyung. Teman-teman, terima kasih ya, annyeong…." Ucap Taehyung.

"Annyeong Taehyung…" balas kami.

Tak lama setelah kepergian mobil Taehyung, kami pun naik ke sepeda dan ingin melajukan sepeda kami, tiba-tiba…

"Eh?! Tunggu! Tadi Daehyun hyung bilang mau kemana?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Kemana memangnya?" tanya Jungkook.

"Tadi aku dengar, dia bilang kalau dia ingin ke Seoul of Performing Art High School. Memangnya kenapa, Hun?"

"Seoul of Performing Art High School? Itu 'kan sekolah Baekhyun noona. Waaahhh…. Bagaimana ya, kalau Baekhyun noona sampai bertemu Daehyun hyung? Apakah Baekhyun noona sampai tergila-gila? Daehyun hyung itu 'kan tampan, pasti noonaku menyukainya…." Ucap Sehun panjang.

"Memangnya, Baekhyun noona belum punya pacar, Hun?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Belum, padahal ada banyak namja yang menyukainya, tetapi dia tolak semua." Terang Sehun.

Aku tidak menyangka kalau yeoja secantik Baekhyun noona belum memilik kekasih.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, mereka akan berpacaran atau tidak." Ucap Tao.

"Kalau dilihat-lihat, mereka cook juga, ya." Ucap Jungkook.

"Iya." Balasku.

"Sudahlah, ayo lanjutkan." Ucap Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Hari ini adalah hari libur kenaikkan kelasku. Hahh… aku hanya berguling-guling di atas tempat tidur. Liburanku mungkin tak seindah liburan yang kalian alami. Kedua orang tuaku sibuk mengurusi perusahaannya yang berada di luar kota dan aku di rumah hanya bersama beberapa orang pelayan rumahku. Tiba-tiba, ponselku berdering. Ada telpon masuk rupanya.

"Yeoboseyo…ada apa hun?"

 _"Junhong, bisakah nanti sekitar jam tiga kau ke rumahku? Aku bosan…"_

"Kebetulan sekali, aku juga merasa bosan di dalam kamar seperti ini. Baiklah, boleh juga. Siapa saja yang akan ikut?"

" _Jungkook, Tao, dan Taehyung. Mereka bisa ikut. Oh iya, Junhong kalian menginap di rumahku ne? orang tuaku tidak ada di rumah selama seminggu. Ya ya ya? Kalian menginap semalam, lalu esoknya kita pergi ke Lotte World, bagaimana?"_

 _"_ Oke, baiklah…. Tunggu aku sekitar dua jam lagi, aku akan membereskan pakaianku dulu. Annyeong…"

"Yeay! Menginap di rumah Sehun. Akhirnya, aku bisa keluar juga dari kamarku ini… oke, baju yang mana saja yang akan kubawa, ya?" gumamku sambil melihat-lihat pakaianku yang ada di lemari.

Aku mengambil sekitar lima baju. Ya, lima. Apakah itu terlalu banyak? Atau justru kurang? Tak apalah. Kumasukkan baju-bajuku ke dalam tas yang sudah kusiapkan.

Sebaiknya aku turun dan makan siang.

Aku makan jjajangmyeon sambil mengirim pesan kepada Tao

 _To: ZiTao_

 _Tao, maukah kau berangkat ke rumah Sehun bersamaku?_

Aku mengajak Tao untuk berangkat bersama, karena rumahku dan rumah Tao berada dalam satu komplek. Tak lama kemudian, ponselku berbunyi. Ternyata, ada pesan balasan dari Tao.

 _From: ZiTao_

 _Baiklah. Aku berangkat ke rumahmu sekarang. Kau sedang apa?_

 _To: ZiTao_

 _Ya sudah, aku tunggu kamu. Aku sedang makan._

 _From: ZiTao_

 _Jangan lama-lama makannya, oke?_

 _To: ZiTao_

 _Ne…_

Setelah mengirim pesan yang terakhir untuk Tao, aku segera menghabiskan jjajangmyeon ku. Tak lama kemudian, Tao sudah berada di depan gerbang rumahku dengan sepedanya. Akupun langsung mengeluarkan sepedaku dan berangkat bersama.

.

.

Hanya butuh waktu lima belas menit mengendarai sepeda menuju rumah Sehun, akhirnya kami sampai di rumahnya.

Seorang pelayan yang bekerja di rumah Sehun membukakan pintunya, lalu tersenyum ramah kepada kami.

"Permisi… noona, apakah Sehunnya ada?" tanya Tao kepada Boa noona –nama pelayan itu-.

"Ah, ne. Tuan muda Oh Sehun ada di kamarnya, silakan masuk."jawabnya mempersilakan kami masuk.

"Terima kasih." Ucapku dan Tao serempak, lalu masuk dan berjalan ke arah tangga menuju lantai dua, dimana kamar Sehun berada.

Kami mengetuk kamar Sehun bersamaan.

 _Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Tak lama kemudian, pintu kamar tersebut terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok Oh Sehun yang tersenyum riang.

"Yeay! Kalian datang juga… kajja masuk." Ucapnya semangat.

Kamipun masuk ke kamar Sehun.

"Yang lain mana?" tanyanya.

"Tunggu saja. Tadi kami memang berangkat bersama, mungkin mereka sedikit lagi sampai." Jelasku.

"Oke."

 _Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu kamar Sehun. Mungkin itu Jungkook atau Taehyung.

 _Ceklek_

"Eh, Taehyung? Kajja masuk. Kita tinggal menunggu Jungkook." Ucap Sehun.

"Waaaa… kalian sudah datang… aku telatkah?" tanya Taehyung kepadaku dan Tao.

"Tidak,kok. Kami juga baru datang." Jawab Tao lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke laptop Sehun lagi.

Kami menunggu Jungkook sambil bermain, mengobrol, bercanda dan makan cemilan yang ada. Sepuluh menit kemudian, Jungkook datang.

"Haiii…. Aku telat ya? Hehehe…. Oh iya, hun. Aku membawa sesuatu." Ucap Jungkook lalu mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya.

"TARRRAAA! Tadi malam, kakak sepupuku datang, lalu dia memberikanku ini, aku belum sempat menontonnya, lalu aku bawa saja untuk ditonton disini…" terang Jungkook sambil memberikan CD horror itu kepada Sehun.

"Hahh… film horror lagi, film horror lagi…" ucap Tao sambil cemberut.

"Hey Tao! Tak apalah…. Beranikan dirimu, hantu itu tidak ada, jadi tak usah takut."ucap Taehyung.

"Kita tonton nanti malam saja, bagaimana?" usul Sehun.

"Okkee…." Jawabku, Taehyung,Jungkook, dan Tao, namun Tao menjawab dengan lesu.

Tiba-tiba, ada yang mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun.

 _Tok! Tok! Tok!_

 _"_ Hun, buka pintunya sana!"

"Baiklah."

 _Ceklek._

"Noona?"

"Hunnieee… noona sedang senaaang….sekali." ucap suara yang sedang berbicara dengan Sehun. Suara itu seperti suara Baekhyun noona.

"Wae?"

"Nanti malam, sekitar pukul tujuh, namjachingu noona akan kesini…."

"Lalu?"

"Ya, lalu noona minta agar kau dan teman-temanmu tidak berisik. Arra?"

"Baiklah noona yang cantik…."

"Yeay! Gomawo, Hun… _CUP!_ Noona ke kamar dulu ya, bye bye…."

"Bye Baekhyun noona…" ucap kami serempak.

Lalu Sehun masuk lagi ke dalam kamar.

"Baekhyun noona memang seperti itu, kalau senang akan sangat ramah seperti tadi, sampai-sampai dia mencium pipiku, tapi kalau lagi mengamuk, hancur sudah kamarku." Terangnya sambil menutup pintu kamar.

"Kalau Luhan noona bagaimana?" tanya Jungkook.

"Kalau Luhannie noona sedang baik, dia akan menuruti semua permintaanku, membelikanku makanan atau kadang membelikanku baju, tapi kalau dia sedang marah –eh tunggu, memangnya Luhan noona pernah marah ya? Seingatku dia tidak pernah marah, tapi dia pernah mengurung diri di kamarnya gara-gara sedang stress waktu itu."jelas Sehun.

"Berarti Luhan noona itu baik sekali ya?" tanya Tao.

"Memang." Jawanb Sehun bangga.

Lalu, kami bermain game di laptop Sehun, ada juga yang sibuk dengan ponselnya sambil makan cemilan.

"Teman-teman, bagaimana kalau kita bermain di halaman belakang?" usul Sehun. Rumah Sehun memang sangat luas. Di halaman belakangnya, terdapat lapangan yang cukup luas dan kolam renang.

"Baiklah, tapi kita akan bermain apa?" tanyaku.

"Basket saja, siapa yang paling banyak memasukkan bola ke dalam ring, dialah pemenangnya." Usul Sehun.

"Wah.. boleh juga, kajja!"

.

.

Setelah lelah bermain basket, kami istirahat sejenak di kursi yang berada dekat kolam renang sambil minum orange juice. Hahh… aku sangat senang bisa berkumpul bersama teman-temanku seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba saja…

 _BYURRR_

…Sehun dan Taehyung mendorong Tao hingga dia jatuh ke dalam kolam renang.

"YAK! OH SEHUN! KIM TAEHYUNG! Kalian ini…. Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya kalian harus masuk ke dalam kolam ini. Iisshh… Junhong! Bantu aku menyeburkan mereka….." rengek Tao.

Hahaha… oke, berarti setelah ini kami main basah-basahan, waaaww… pasti akan seru dan menyenangkan!

 _BYURRR_

Aku menjatuhkan Sehun, sekarang tinggal Taehyung saja.

"Akhirnya, jatuh juga kau, Oh Sehun. Junhong, jatuhkan Taehyung juga!" teriak Tao padaku. Sepertinya dia masih dendam dengan Sehun dan Taehyung.

Dan tiba-tiba...

 _BYURRR_

Haiissshh… kenapa jadi aku yang jatuh? Awas kau ya Taehyung!

"Jungkook, Jatuhkan Taehyung!" teriakku dan Tao yang kesal dengan Taehyung.

Akhirnya, kami bermain air sampai pukul setengah enam.

.

.

Setelah membersihkan diri, kami berisitrahat di kamar Sehun.

"Hahh… benar-benar melelahkan." Ucap Jungkook.

"Benar, tapi seru." Balas Taehyung.

"Kalian menikmatinya 'kan?" tanya Sehun.

"Tentu saja, Hun… jarang-jarang kita bisa seperti ini." Ucapku.

"Ne, benar…"

Cukup lama kami hanya tidur-tiduran dan mengobrol, sampai Sehun ingin keluar untuk mengambil beberapa snack yang ada di bawah, namun ditahan oleh Baekhyun noona.

"Jangan kebawah!" ucap Baekhyun noona.

"Wae? Aku hanya ingin mengambil makanan yang ada di kulkas." Ucap Sehun

"Kekasihku sudah datang. Lihat! Aku sudah berpenampilan cantik, kan?"

"Hahh… sudah noona…." Jawab Sehun malas.

"Ya sudah, jangan ada yang turun ke bawah dan jangan berisik, arra?"

"Hmmm…" saut Sehun. Sebenarnya, dia malas kalau harus beradu mulut dengan noonanya yang super cerewet ini, jadinya dia hanya menuruti saja apa yang Baekhyun noona katakan.

"Nahhh… anak pintar, noona ke bawah dulu ne, ingin bertemu Daedae ku. Annyeong…"

"Ne, noona…"

Sehun menutup pintu kamar dengan lesu.

"Kenapa, hun?" tanya Jungkook yang penasaran.

"Kok, mukanya lesu gitu, hun?" tanya Tao yang sama penasarannya.

"Di bawah sudah ada namjachingu nya Baekhyun noona, jadi aku tidak bisa kebawah dan kita tidak boleh berisik."

"Namjachingu? Siapa namanya? Kok, aku dengernya kayak 'Daedae' gitu sih? Atau aku salah dengar?" tanya Taehyung.

"Iya, hun. Aku juga dengarnya Daedae, memangnya siapa?" Jujur, aku juga dengarnya 'Daedae' gitu.

"Entahlah, dia hanya menyebut 'ingin bertemu Daedae ku', itu saja. Memang kenapa? Kalian penasaran sekali sih…"

"Enggak, hun. Daedae itu 'kan nama panggilan Daehyun hyung, atau mungkin ada orang lain, sih…" ucap Taehyung. Masuk akal juga sih kalau Baekhyun noona berpacaran dengan Daehyun hyung.

"Benarkah?! Waaahhh….. Tuh 'kan benar berarti dugaan kita sejak awal bertemu Daehyun hyung kalau mereka akan berpacaran… Iya 'kan teman-teman?" ucap Sehun sambil senyum.

"Waahhh… hun, noonamu berpacaran dengan hyungku? Hahaha…. Asikk…. Berarti kita akan menjadi saudara donk? Hahaha…" canda Taehyung.

"Benar juga… hahaha…"

Kami bersenda-gurau bersama, lalu terdengar suara teriakkan seorang yeoja.

 _"Sehun… noona pergi dulu ya bersama namjachingu noona…. Jangan nakal-nakal… Annyeong…."_

"Ne, noona…" sahut Sehun dari dalam kamar. Kenapa mereka teriak-teriakkan segala?

"Teman-teman, Baekhyun noona 'kan sudah pergi, kita turun yuk! Sudah jam setengah delapan malam dan kita belum makan malam, niiihh…" rengek Sehun.

"Kajja!"

Kami pun turun dan makan malam dengan tenang, sambil membicarakan hal yang membuat kami sangat penasaran.

"Kira-kira, Daehyun hyung itu benar-benar kekasihnya noonaku bukan ya?"

"Molla, aku juga sangat penasaran, hun." Balasku.

"Aha! Boa noona…. Sini, deh.." pangil Sehun

"Ada apa Tuan Muda? Apakah makanannya kurang enak? Atau ingin tambah?" tanya Boa noona sopan.

"Aniya… ini sudah cukup, begini aku ingin menanyakan satu hal kepada noona."

"Bertanya apa ya Tuan Muda?"

"Hmmm… noona lihat namja yang datang tadi 'kan?" Tanya Sehun kepada Boa noona dan di jawab anggukan olehnya.

"Iya, dia itu kekasihnya Baekhyun noona, noona tau namanya tidak?" tanya Sehun yang sangat penasaran dengan mata berharap Boa noona tahu namanya. Segitunya kah, hun?

"Maaf Tuan Muda, saya tidak tahu nama lengkapnya, namun Nona Baekhyun hanya menyebutnya dengan panggilan kesayangan, seperti ' _Yeobo'_ " jelasnya.

"Ooohh… kalau wajahnya? Noona lihat wajahnya?" tanya Sehun masih dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi. Boa noona mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Sehun.

"Jinjja?! Tolong sebutkan ciri-cirinya noona."pinta Sehun dengan wajah berbinar.

"Wajahnya tampan, tatapan matanya tajam, hidungnya mancung, bibirnya agak… _err_ sexy, dan kulitnya tan. Ah, mirip seperti temannya Tuan Muda." Ucap Boa noona dengan senyum yang mengembang. Matanya menatap Taehyung. Mungkinkah itu Daehyun hyung?

"Eh?! Aku?!" tanya Taehyung yang ditatap oleh Boa noona dan Sehun.

"Iya, Tae. Berarti itu Daehyun hyung. Daehyun hyung 'kan mirip sekali denganmu…" ucap Sehun.

"Ya sudah, terima kasih ya noona, maaf mengganggu, hehehe…"

"Tak apa kok Tuan Muda. Baiklah, saya pamit dulu."

Boa noona pun melanjutkan pekerjaannya lagi dan kita melanjutkan pekerjaan kita juga. Makan , hehehe…

"Waahh… jadi benar kalau kekasihnya noonaku adalah hyungmu, Tae…." Ucap Sehun sambil senyum riang.

"Iya, hehehe…"

Setelah selesai makan, kami kembali ke kamar Sehun lagi.

"Eh, mau nonton filmnya, gak?" tanya Sehun. Oh iya, film horror milik Jungkook.

"Iya, hun. Ayo tonton sekarang."

Akhirnya, kami bersiap untuk menonton film tersebut. Tao, ya namja itu yang paling sibuk. Dia mengambil bantal dan bersiap duduk di paling belakang, agar tidak ketakutan katanya.

"Hey, yang paling belakang bukannya justru yang akan di datangi hantunya ya?" ledekku.

"HUWAAAA… Kau ini apa-apaan Junhong?!" teriak Tao lalu langsung berlari memeluk Jungkook.

"Hahaha….. sudah-sudah, Tao mau duduk dimana?" tanya Jungkook kepada Tao.

"Sudah, aku duduk di sampingmu saja…" jawab Tao yang masih merinding. Ayolah, filmnya belum dimulai dan dia sudah berkeringat seperti itu? Ck ck ck…

.

.

Ketika di bagian yang menegangkan, tiba-tiba…

 _Tok! Tok! Tok!_

… terdengar suara ketukan pintu membuat semua yang ada di dalam kamar terkejut.

"HUWAAAAA!" teriak kami serempak karena mendengar suara ketukan pintu disaat-saat yang menegangkan seperti ini. Oh ayolah, kita terbawa suasana…

"Astaga… aku pikir apa… ya tuhan! Teman-teman, sebentar ya, aku buka pintu dulu." Ucap Sehun kemudian bangkit dari duduknya menuju pintu.

"Eh? Ternyata Luhan noona… ya ampun…"

"Kenapa, hun? Kok tadi noona dengar suara teriakkan?"

"Hehehe… eobseo. Noona baru pulang?"

"Ne, dimana Baekhyun?"

"Dia pergi bersama kekasihnya."

"Kemana?"

"Molla. Taehyung, kira-kira Daehyun hyung bersama noonaku itu kemana ya?" tanya Sehun kepada Taehyung.

"Entahlah, hun. Tapi, Daehyun hyung itu suka makan, mungkin dia membawa Baekhyun noona ke restoran." Jawab Taehyung.

"Oohhh… mungkin mereka ke restoran, noona."

"Oh iya, noona ada ini untukmu, tapi noona tidak membeli banyak karena tidak tahu jika teman-temanmu akan datang…" kata Luhan noona sambil memberikan sebuah bungkusan.

"Terima kasih noona, tidak apa-apa kok, kita bisa memakannya bersama. Sekali lagi terima kasih noona…"

"Ne… noona turun ke kamar ya…" pamit Luhan noona.

"Ne noona."

Sehun pun menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Teman-teman, ini ada kue dari noonaku, ayo kita makan sambil nonton."

"Waaahh… terima kasih.."

Kami pun menikmati kue yang tadi di belikan oleh Luhan noona sambil melanjutkan menonton film nya.

.

.

.

"Hooaammphh… eh?! Belum ada yang bangun?" gumamku sambil mengkucek-kucek mataku.

Aku berjalan ke kamar mandi yang memang berada di dalam kamar untuk mencuci muka dan menyikat gigi.

"Kau baru bangun, hun?" tanyaku kepada Sehun saat keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Hmm… Hooaammmpphh….. astaga… mereka itu ya. Ck ck ck…" gumam Sehun ketika melihat kondisi teman-teman ku yang lain.

Taehyung, yang tadinya tidur di karpet, sekarang sudah berada di kolong meja belajar Sehun. Kaki Jungkook dengan santainya ditaruh di atas perut Tao dan tangan Tao sudah melayang ke wajah Jungkook. Kasihan sekali kondisi teman-temanku.

"Hoy… bangun bangun… ireona! JEON JUNGKOOK! HUANG ZITAO! KIM TAEHYUNG! IREONA!" teriak Sehun. Dan…

 _JEDUKK_

"Aduh…"

 _PLAKK_

"Aww…"

 _TUK_

"Akh!"

Ya, itulah penderitaan mereka yang baru bangun. Jungkook yang tidak sengaja menendang perut Tao membuat Tao yang otomatis menampar wajah Jungkook, serta kepala Taehyung yang terbentur meja belajar Sehun.

"Hahaha…. Sudah, cuci muka sana!" perintah Sehun kepada tiga orang yang masih kesakitan.

"Hmm.." mereka hanya menyahut, lalu mulai bergantian masuk kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Teman-teman, bagaimana kalau kita bermain sepeda. Ya… olahraga paginya bersepeda keliling komplek, setelah itu baru kita mandi, lalu sarapan, dan berangkat ke Lotte World nya… oke?"

"Terserah kau saja, hun."

"Boleh juga, tuh. Ya sudah, kita akan bersepeda. Kita semua datang kesini menggunakan sepeda 'kan?" tanya Jungkook.

"Ne, aku bawa sepeda." Jawab Taehyung

"Ya sudah, kajja!" ucap Sehun lalu berlari keluar menuju tempat dimana sepeda kami diletakkan dan kami mengikutinya.

.

.

.

Sudah sekitar satu jam lebih kami bersepeda. Akhirnya, kami memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah Sehun.

"Hahh… akhirnya sampai juga, hun…"ucapku kelelahan.

"Ne… kajja masuk." Ajak Sehun.

"Siapa yang akan mandi pertama?" tanya Sehun ketika kami sedang beristirahat di ruang makan.

"Kau saja, hun."usul Tao.

"Iya, tuan rumah mandi pertama." Sahut Jungkook.

"Baiklah…" balas Sehun dan segera berjalan menaikki tangga menuju kamarnya. Sedangkan kami? Kami menunggunya di bawah sambil makan roti bakar yang telah disediakan, hehehe…

.

.

.

Setelah kami semua rapi, kami berkumpul di meja makan. Di meja makan, sudah di sediakan nasi goreng kimchi. Kami makan dengan lahap, sudah seperti orang yang belum makan seminggu -_-

"Ahhh… kenyangnya perutku…" ucap Sehun sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya.

"Ne… nasi gorengnya sangat lezat, hun…" ucap Tao sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

Disaat kita sedang kekenyangan, tiba-tiba ada mobil yang berhenti di depan rumah Sehun. Lalu, Baekhyun noona turun dari tangga dan berpamitan kepada kami.

"Hun, noona pergi dulu ya… namjachingu noona sudah di depan. Annyeong… _CUP!_ " ucap Baekhyun noona terburu-buru lalu mencium pipi Sehun.

"Ne, noona… hati-hati…" ucap kami.

"Kira-kira, noonaku ingin kemana ya?" gumam Sehun.

"Molla.."

"Eh iya, kita ingin berangkat sekarang atau tunggu beberapa saat lagi?" tanya Sehun.

"Tunggu lima belas menit lagi saja, hun." Jawab Jungkook.

"Baiklah." Ucap Sehun lalu bangkit dari kursinya dan mencari seseorang.

"Ah, Kangin hyung! Nanti sekitar lima belas menit lagi, hyung antar Sehun dan teman-teman Sehun ke Lotte World, ya? Hyung bisa 'kan?" Oohh… ternyata dia mencari Kangin hyung, supir pribadinya.

"Tentu saja bisa Tuan Muda Oh Sehun." Jawab Kangin hyung dengan senyum.

"Terima kasih, hyung." Ucap Sehun lalu berlalu meninggalkan Kangin hyung.

.

.

Lima belas menit kemudian, kami masuk ke dalam mobil milik Sehun.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama setengah jam lebih, akhirnya kami sampai di tempat wisata tersebut.

Kami sangat menikmati waktu-waktu kami disini.

"Setelah ini kita kemana ya, hun?" tanya Jungkook.

"Bagaimana kalau kita nonton bioskop 3D?"

"Ah… benar. Kita nonton aja…"

"Kajja!"

Akhirnya, kami memutuskan untuk menonton bioskop.

"Eh, hun, tae, itu bukannya Baekhyun noona sama Daehyun hyung ya?" tanyaku ketika mataku menangkap dua orang yang sangat ku kenal sedang bergandengan tangan.

"Iya, itu noonaku. Dan itu Daehyun hyung? Tae, itu Daehyun hyung bukan?" tanya Sehun.

"Iya, itu hyungku. Berarti benar kalau selama ini mereka berpacaran donk…?" tanya Taehyung dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"Yeay! Bagaimana kalau kita hampiri saja mereka?" usul Sehun. Mau mengganggu hubungan orang ya anak ini?

"Jangan, hun. Bukannya kita mengganggu ya nanti?" cegahku.

"Sudah, tak apa. Hehehe…"ucap Sehun sambil nyengir. Hahh… ya sudahlah aku mengikuti saja apa yang Sehun lakukan.

Kami diam-diam mengikuti Baekhyun noona dan Daehyun hyung berjalan. Sampai akhirnya…

" _DOR!"_

… kami mengagetkannya.

"UWAAAA…! Astaga…. YAK! Kalian?! Bagaiman bisa ada disini?!" teriak Baekhyun noona sambil menunjuk kami.

"Hehehe… annyeong noona, hyung…" sapa Sehun sambil nyengi tak berdosa.

"Kau sedang apa kesini Sehun-ah?! Mengganggu saja…" tuh 'kan benar… kita jadi pengganggu disini.

"Kami 'kan juga ingin berlibur,noona… masa gak boleh, sih?"

"Bukannya tidak boleh, hun… tapi, kamu itu mengganggu noona dan namjachingu noona…" ucap Baekhyun noona sambil cemberut. Ya ampun… Baekhyun noona terlihat semakin imut saja…

"Jadi benar kalau Daehyun hyung namjachingu noona? Waaahhhh chukkae…" ucap Sehun.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya?" tanya Baekhyun noona penasaran. Bagaimana sih, masa gak tau kalau adik dari namjachingu nya itu teman adiknya sendiri?

"Daehyun hyung 'kan hyung nya Taehyung… iya 'kan hyung?" tanya Sehun kepada Daehyun hyung.

"Ne, kau temannya Taehyung 'kan? Siapa namamu ya? Junhong? Atau Sehun ya?" tanya Daehyun hyung kebingungan membedakanku dan Sehun.

"Aku Sehun hyung… Junhong itu dia!" jawab Sehun sambil menunjukku. Aku yang ditunjuk hanya memberikan senyum kepada Daehyun hyung.

"Aaahh.. iya iya…"

"Ya sudah hun… pergi sana! Jangan ganggu noona!"teriak Baekhyun noona lagi.

"Iiiihhh…. Shirreo! Aku mau sama hyung dan noona!" tolak Sehun. Anak ini maunya apa sih?

"Enak saja!"

"Ayolah noona… ya noona yang cantik ya?"

"Tidak bi – " ucapan Baekhyun noona terputus karena Daehyun hyung.

"Sudah baek, tak apalah mereka ikut dengan kita. Kalian ingin ikut dengan kami 'kan? Ya sudah, kajja!" ucap Daehyun hyung. Wahhh… Daehyun hyung mengizinkan, YEAY!

"Jinjja hyung?!" tanya Taehyung.

"Hmm… kajja, ingin kemana?"

"NONTON BIOSKOP!" Teriak kami serempak.

"Oke… KAJJA! Baek?! Jangan melamun! Kajja kita berangkat!"

"YEAYYY!"

"Haduhh… kepalaku semakin pusing saja.." gumam Baekhyun noona meratapi nasibnya. Hehehe… mianhae noona.

-END-

Akhirnya... gimana ceritanya? kurang suka ya? kurang bagus ya?

Huhuhuhu... mian, soalnya ff ini masih awal, semoga ff selanjutnya bisa lebih bagus deh^^


End file.
